


petrichor

by beebutts



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebutts/pseuds/beebutts
Summary: Six months have passed since Agent 8 saved Inkopolis from certain destruction, and no one could be happier: DJ Octavio is still stuck in his snowglobe, no other sentient phones have come trying to destroy the city, and peace (well, the sort of peace that exists in Inkopolis, anyway) has seemingly returned to the world. All in all, everyone’s lives couldn’t be better.Of course, leave it to Captain Cuttlefish to ruin it with his mission about the Deepsea Metro.





	petrichor

**Author's Note:**

> my first multi-chapter fic! hope you enjoy :^ )

 

 

 

> **■Webmaster■ > W2t3W2t W3t3Wt **has joined the chatroom.
> 
> **■Webmaster■ > Y2v2Y3v Y3v2YvY 2 Y4vYvY **has joined the chatroom.
> 
> **W.W. >** [AGENT-3.file ](https://inkbutts.tumblr.com/agent-3.file)
> 
> **W.W. > ** [AGENT-4.file ](https://inkbutts.tumblr.com/agent-4.file)
> 
> **W.W. > ** [AGENT-8.file ](https://inkbutts.tumblr.com/agent-8.file)
> 
> **Y.Y.2.Y. > **Is that it?
> 
> **W.W. > **Yes.
> 
> **W.W. > **Remember our orders. You will be paid handsomely if you follow through with them.
> 
> **Y.Y.2.Y. > **And if I don't?
> 
> **W.W. >** Would you like to find out?
> 
> **Y.Y.2.Y. > **Surprisingly, no.
> 
> **Y.Y.2.Y. > **But I wouldn't mind knowing a hint or two.
> 
> **Y.Y.2.Y. > **Y'know, to see what's at stake here?
> 
> **W.W. >** We know where they are. And we are not afraid.
> 
> **Y.Y.2.Y. > **...Wow.
> 
> **Y.Y.2.Y. > **Incredibly cliché of you.
> 
> **Y.Y.2.Y. > **But I understand.
> 
> **W.W. > **How far have you progressed already?
> 
> **Y.Y.2.Y. > **Everything's running smoothly. It'll probably hit max capacity in the following week or two.
> 
> **Y.Y.2.Y. > **There haven't been any delays. Though there has been this one kid that's been snooping around...
> 
> **W.W. >** Ignore them. They are of no harm.
> 
> **Y.Y.2.Y. > **How do you know who I'm talking about?
> 
> **W.W. >** We have them under our control. They are of no harm.
> 
> **Y.Y.2.Y. > **Okay then.
> 
> **W.W. >** Has the report been sent out?
> 
> **Y.Y.2.Y. > **Not yet. 
> 
> **Y.Y.2.Y. > **Wanted to check out these files and make sure the report is...
> 
> **Y.Y.2.Y. > **...applicable to them.
> 
> **W.W. > **Good. We will be in touch by the end of this week.
> 
> **W.W. > **We are expecting good things from you. Do not disappoint us.
> 
> **W.W. > **And if you were thinking about betraying us, somehow, considering your background and all...
> 
> **W.W. > **We would like to remind you, once again, that we do know of their whereabouts.  
> 
> **Y.Y.2.Y. > **...
> 
> **W.W. > **Goodbye, sir. We will contact you again soon.
> 
> **■Webmaster■ > W2t3W2t W3t3Wt **has left the chatroom.

The screen of the monitor illuminates the room with a soft, white glow. Seconds later, the computer is shut off. The area returns back to its original dim, bronze lighting, with occasional flickers of darkness and moments of moderate brightness.

Claws are dragged down a scruffy face. Metal screeches against metal. A loud sigh emerges from the white noise of the room.

And, in the encroaching daylight of the new morning, a decision is made.

**Author's Note:**

> like always, please point out any mistakes - grammatical or canonical - that i make! i'm still sort of new to splatoon's canon and writing in general :))


End file.
